


Easter Showing

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the annual Potter-Malfoy Easter brunch, the hosts are missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Showing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elpin/gifts).



> Okay, so. First, this covers the April prompt of "Easter brunch" at the LJ community of hd-pots-n-porn. Second, this fits the prompt of "trees" for enchanted jae's monthy drabble prompt. Third, this covers the prompt of "social gathering" for round 2 of cotton candy bingo (loosely, I know); you can find my card [here](http://alafaye.dreamwidth.org/168471.html). And last but not least, this was written for elpin as a thank you and her prompt was both the social gathering from ccb, but tulips. I know the tulips was loosely fitted in, but they are there.

Oak trees perfectly lined the field and Draco's tulips--grown out of the ashes of his mother's garden in memory--lay under them. Round tables with spring dyed tablecloths were evenly spaced on half the field; the other half was set up for different spring activities, including an egg hunt and a May pole. Hired house elfs circled around the tables with platters of drinks and foods. The invitees--all of them having donated to orphan charities--happily indulged and cheered on their children in the activities.

It was perfect. Right down to the perfect folded napkins on the tables.

Except that the hosts were missing.

They had been there, in the beginning. They welcomed the guests as they entered the field and gave an opening speech about the Annual Potter-Malfoy Easter brunch and the charities that had been donated to that year. An hour had passed and they had enjoyed the prepared meal and talked to everyone there.

But after that, well, no one was quite sure where they had gone.

"Of course I've asked the house elfs," Hermione whispered fiercely to Ron. "They said they don't know. Given that I know at least two of them are Draco's actual employees I don't understand why they don't know."

"Maybe they don't want to be found?" Ron asked.

Hermione's look was pinched. "And the house elfs, whose magic is intimately tied with the owner of the house, couldn't find out?"

"Look," Ron sighed. "House elfs are loyal. If Harry and Draco are hiding, then the house elfs can't tell anyone else. Besides, it's their party. Maybe they wanted some privacy and they're allowed to sneak off for a bit."

Hermione's silence was telling.

Harry, hidden behind a tree and privacy screen both, blushed. There had been several times that Hermione and Ron had caught him and Draco fucking when they should have been somewhere else, doing something else. He bit his lip hard as Draco thrust in again, harder and deeper. A privacy screen didn't always mean complete and total silence, after all.

Ron and Hermione moved away, bickering still, but Ron was making some kind of effort to move the conversation along.

"Fuck," Draco swore behind him. He squeezed Harry's hip and bit his neck. "Never thought they would leave."

Harry gasped when Draco's cock brushed his prostate. "They almost caught us that time."

Draco chuckled and wrapped an arm around Harry's chest, pulling him close. "That was because you couldn't keep your mouth shut."

"Your fault actually," Harry muttered. He groaned when Draco twisted his hips. "If you hadn't--oh, yes, there--pushed into me that soon, I would've stayed quiet."

Draco bit Harry's ear. "Tomato, tomatah. Ready?"

Harry swallowed hard and nodded. Draco's hand moved down and gripped Harry's cock. He moved it up and down, fast and rough and punctuated it by thrusting harder inside Harry. Harry leaned his head back and rested it on Draco's shoulder. Draco began chanting in his ear, urging him on to his orgasm, pushing for it.

"Just think, all these people here," Draco whispered. "All I would have to do is take down the privacy screen and all of them would know how hard you like to be fucked. Would you like that, Harry? Want them to see you being fucked like this, outdoors and with no shame?"

Draco pulled down and his thumb swiped at the head of Harry's cock. That, combined with his words, had Harry shuddering as he came, spilling over them both and the tree they were leaning against. Draco let go of Harry's cock and reached up instead to grab Harry's shoulder. Two thrusts later and he followed Harry into his own orgasm.

Breathing hard, Harry licked his lips. "That was good."

Draco licked Harry's neck. "And you have an exhibitionism streak in you. I think we need to explore this further. I'd love to have you under my desk at work, sucking me off."

Harry was only a little embarrassed by how turned on that made him. But only a little. "During office hours?"

Draco groaned, but it sounded pleased. "Gods, Harry. Name the time and I'll make room for you in my schedule."

Harry grinned.


End file.
